For Fear of Death
by Jedi GokuCommander Duo Maxwel
Summary: UC fanfic. Caught in the One Year War, a Federation pilot encounters battle after battle. Suddenly his unit is lost. He and one other survive. The two desperatly try to espcape the grasp of the war, while all the time, a Zeon pilot is watching them.....
1. Introduction to a Battle

DISCLAIMER-I am not in any way associated with Bandai or Sunrise

DISCLAIMER-I am not in any way associated with Bandai or Sunrise. Gundam and all related material are copyright their owners and I am only borrowing the ideas to write a little fanfic. 

For Fear of Death

-By: Jedi Goku/Truunks/Duo Maxy/whatever name you call me

In a flash of flames and charred metal, it was gone. The Zaku's pieces fell to the ground all around it. Mark's GM Sniper ducked back behind the factory again and waited for the signal to come out and fire again. He heard orders and final screams over the communication system. Beside him, a building exploded.   
The Side 6 colonies were becoming a heated battlefield in the war. Mark and the troops he was stationed with, were sent to protect the colonies of Side 6. It was much an act of propoganda as and act of defence. A face appeared on the left side of the Sniper's screen.   
"Lieutenant Ryan! You are clear to fire," said Commander Jack Regal. Regal piloted a GM, customized to his personal specifications. It had two beam sabers instead of one. The beam rifle for his GM was massively upgraded, speed of firing and power. Also, the GM's sensor equipment was upgraded beyond that of many normal suits, though with the normal use of Minovsky particles, it proved no help.   
The GM Sniper stood back up and rested the huge gun on the factory. The gun aimed straight at a Zaku II, which was falling from above and firing down on unsuspecting suits below. Mark followed the Zaku as it fell, then fired. The one shot went directly through the Zaku's torso, killing the pilot and sending the suit down in a ball of fire.   
Mark then took aim on a passing Zaku I. Zaku I's were becoming less common, but were still deadly. The GM Sniper fired again, and the Zaku fell back into a building. It didn't explode, because the hit had not damaged any vital areas, except the pilot.   
"Nice shot, Ryan!" the Commander's recognition of his shooting made Mark feel better. He continued to pick off targets as the battle moved on. Soon, though, the remaining Zeon retreated, leaving the Federation mobile suits to count thier losses.   
  
Lt. Commander Akira Shive cursed under his breath as he left the cockpit of his Zaku II. He hated losing battles. The Feddies shouldn't have beaten us! We had them outnumbered five to one! Dang that sniper. If I had found him I would have ripped him a new one.   
One of the techs in the hanger said something to him, but he ignored it and stormed off to his quarters. He hated losing. He especially hated it if he felt he was closer to finding his brother.


	2. Empty Victory

Ryan hopped out of the GM Sniper's cockpit onto the catwalk

Ryan hopped out of the GM Sniper's cockpit onto the catwalk. Beside him, he saw Commander Regal climb out of his GM and order a tech to start repairs on his suit.   
Mark walked up to Regal, "Sir?"  
Regal turned and smiled, "Yes, Ryan?"  
"Where's Kyle's GM?"   
The Commander paused, then said, "He was hit. You picked off the Zaku that was after him though. He's alive, but they're still prying him out of the GM's cockpit."  
Mark winced at the thought, "Will he live?"  
Regal nodded and turned to walk off. Before he left the hanger, he said, "He'll be fine..."  
Mark turned the other direction, and walked to his quarters, not wanting to think about Ensign Kyle's injuries.

Mark sat at the small desk next to his bed in his quarters. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Behind him, he heard the door open. He didn't turn around, knowing that only two people would come in without knocking.   
Two arms wrapped around Mark's neck and a head rested on his right shoulder. She always barges in on me, he thought.  
Lt. Jennifer Tomlinson smiled and asked, "What'cha doin'?"  
Mark smiled back, "Nothing. Why the heck do you keep breaking into my room like that?"  
Jennifer's blue eyes widened, "Me? Come in on YOU? Where do you get these crazy ideas?"  
Mark couldn't help but laugh a little, "You and your blasted sarcasm."  
"Yep!" Jennifer said enthusiastically," You should have learned about that already!"  
Mark looked back down at his desk. He started to say something, but was interrupted by a yawn. Tomlinson moved back and said, "Get some sleep, Mark. You did great out there," then she left. Mark rested his head on the desk, and fell asleep.  
  
Akira looked at the picture of his younger brother. I'll find you one day.. Then, the intercom above him started speaking, "Shive!"  
"Yes, sir?" Akira responded.   
"Get your men ready, we are going to attack Side 6."  
"Again, sir?"  
"Yes. We weakened them. You are going to take command of out mobile suit forces, Commander."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Get moving! We attack in 5 hours!"  
"Yes sir!" and Shive was gone, dropping the picture back to the ground.

The battle alert made Mark jump and fall out of his seat. He cursed and got up, rubbing his backside. Shaking his head, he walked out and then picked up the speed and ran to the hanger.   
He entered the hanger to see Commander Regal directing men to their suits. Mark ran over to his superior, "What the hell is going on?"  
Regal turned to look at Mark. The Commander's face showed signs of him not sleeping or even resting much, but he said just like normal, "Zeon are back. Big force this time. Get to your GM Sniper. I want you covering our asses out there!"  
Mark saluted, "Yes, sir," and ran off to his GM. He climbed up onto the catwalk and got into the suit.  
Mark's hands flew over the consoles powering up the GM. Presently, the hatch closed, and the three screens lit up. He saw Tomlinson's Guncannon moving out of the hanger, and behind her, was a suit that he recognized as Ensign Kyle's new GM.   
Mark's GM left from the other side of the hanger, and moved to a place behind a building. It rested its huge sniper rifle on the building and Mark waited for the targets. He was amazed when he saw them all.   
There were at least a hundred of them. Zaku I's, Zaku II's, Dom's, Rik Dom's, Gelgoog's, and even a few Gouf's. Mark thought to himself, We are so screwed...


End file.
